Only Hope
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Full summary inside...What if the dark lord was winning and potter losing is there any hope? Or will the dark lord come out on top. rated for later chapters, violence, and swearing.


Only Hope

Summary: Voldemort is winning the war. Draco Malfoy is his most powerful death eater. On the other side all hope seems lost. But what happens if someone was given the chance to go back and change the outcome of the war. Who is this unknown person? Could she truly change the outcome of the war or is all hope truly lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or anything like that. Just borrowing them for the story lol.

A/N: One thing that later in the story you will realize some things that are not going by the story and that's just my creativeness. I haven't read the 5 book and don't intend too. So some things are gonna be a little off so please don't get on me if things are off. I'm here lol. So please enjoy and review lol. K Ja ne!

Prologue

Harry Potter Dead?!?!?!?!

"Chairman, what are you talking about?!" I asked the old aged chairman of the Ministry of Magic. He looked at me with those aged brown eyes; he looked so serious, but how?!

"Leila Black you need to go back in time to your time in Hogwarts before you left. Dumbledore and I believe that if you stayed and involved yourself with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, maybe the outcome of the war would be much more different." I rapidly shook my head.

"My life was involved enough back then, I was the god-sister to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was the one that exposed my secret to being Sirius Black's daughter and brought his demise." I said with the bitter thought of the past memories. He sighed heavily.

"That's the reason why Dumbledore and I believe that you can have some effect with the outcome."

"What's a simple witch, who has no special power, no real social life, and not at all powerful in any way, suppose to do?" I felt like yelling for some reason. I've been through hell and back since that day Draco Malfoy exposed my secret.

"Leila, I know that thinking of the past is painful. But think about it truly, remember when you were younger you had that chance to go with your mum to the Malfoy Manor? Perhaps if you went you could make some impact on him. I mean, all his life he had followed his father's every wish, doing anything to please his father and the Dark Lord, because he had nothing else to live for. " I looked at the chairman and couldn't but to laugh. He must be off his rocker!

"But chairman are you really thinking clearly? If I change something in the past, there is no way to truly know if my decisions are for the better of this war. Maybe this is no chance for victory, perhaps this is destiny." I ended sadly. The chairman quickly rose from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. I was taken back in shock.

"That may be true, but do you want a future of pain and suffering?! Would you rather live in uncertainty, no hope, ruled under the Dark Lord's control?!" He said angrily.

"CHAIRMAN!!" Someone suddenly burst into the chairman's office. I jumped at the sudden arrival. The person who entered suddenly was a tall blonde haired male. He looked disturbed.

"What is it Richard?" The chairman asked calmly.

"Reports say that Harry Potter, Ronald, and Hermione Weasly were killed." The whole room went silent. The chairman fell back into his chair. His expression was grim. I couldn't believe my ears. The Golden Trio…dead…now there was no hope for victory.

"How…does anyone know what happened?" Quietly asked the chairman.

"Yes, Sir, reporters also say that Sir Harry's group was ambushed by Draco Malfoy's. They were to surprised to react. Lady Hermione was the first to fall to save her husband and friend. Sir Ronald was second then Sir Harry was killed with the most forbidden of curses. Chairman all hope is lost, forces have surrendered after the news to Harry Potter's death.

"May they all rest in peace." I said breathlessly.

"Leila, please you must go. We need to…" I held my hand up to stop him. I nodded.

"OK, get me back to the past." The chairman's eyes filled with hope once more.

"I thank you Leila Black on the behalf of everyone. I must tell you, you might return all the way back to your third year. You need to go back far enough to make a better influence. And you will remember everything to this day, it will help you in your cause to better the future." I nodded then suddenly my world fell dark.


End file.
